As is well known, multipath interference is caused when two or more signal rays of an original transmitted signal converge upon a receiving antenna of a receiver at significantly different times. This misalignment or superposition of several delayed signals, which are replicas of the original signal, may cause distortion in audio recovered from the signals. Distortion caused by the multipath interference may be attributable to long delay (e.g., greater than five microseconds between signals) multipath interference or short delay (e.g., less than five microseconds between signals) multipath interference.
In a typical urban environment, RF signals experience changes in amplitude and phase due to short delay multipath. This amplitude and phase shift may result in broadband signal fades of up to 40 dB, as the receiver and its associated motor vehicle change locations. At typical highway speeds, signal fluctuation rates in the range of 100 to 1 kHz may occur. In general, long delay multipath (or frequency selective multipath) is found in areas where reflectors are greater than four to five miles away. Typically, long delay multipath occurs in cities with large buildings and in mountainous regions.
Typically, long and short delay multipath coexists and creates frequency selectivity and broadband fading, simultaneously. For example, an FM demodulated signal may contain a 1 kHz tone with a 75 kHz deviation. In such a situation, a reflected signal may have an amplitude of, for example, 0.9 units while a direct signal has, for example, an amplitude of 1 units. In the case where the time delay of the reflected signal is about 30 microseconds, the distortion attributable to the time delay may be on the order of approximately twelve percent.
In various receiver systems, antenna diversity has been implemented in conjunction with an FM receiver to reduce degraded reception performance caused by multipath interference. Antenna diversity has been accomplished through the use of two or more uncorrelated antennas. Prior art antenna diversity reception for mobile communication systems has been achieved by a number of different implementations. For example, antenna diversity has been accomplished with equal gain combiner (EGC) systems, maximal ratio combiner (MRC) systems and antenna diversity systems, such as the adaptive reception system (ARS) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,686, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
EGC and MRC systems utilize signals from all antennas through a variety of combining techniques that attempt to optimize certain characteristics of the received signal. In a switched antenna diversity system, only one antenna is utilized for reception at any instant in time and, thus, the non-selected antennas do not contribute to the demodulated signal. EGC and MRC systems generally outperform switched antenna diversity systems. However, EGC and MRC systems tend to be more expensive to implement, as they require multiple receiver analog front-ends.
What is needed is an economical technique for further reducing multipath distortion in a mobile FM receiver having a single analog front-end.